


The Rock

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: The rock was started rollinglong before it hit the townno one knows who really pushed itthey just know it’s coming down
Kudos: 2





	The Rock

The rock was started rolling  
long before it hit the town  
no one knows who really pushed it  
they just know it’s coming down

the rock was started rolling  
when my father was a child  
but no one could see it coming  
for it had to travel miles

I’ve heard tales it was spotted  
by a traveler to the town  
there was no one who believed them  
but the rock was rolling down

The mountains here are steady  
They’ve been never known to fall  
The traveler went his way weary  
as they listened not at all

But the rock had started rolling  
at a slow but steady pace  
And it could have been avoided  
if precautions were in place

The rock it kept on rolling  
slowly farther down it came  
until one day surely  
ignorance could not remain

The mayor saw and scoffed it  
surely soon it’s path would chance  
and the village in the valley  
would be left alone unchanged

There were those who did examine  
the ponderous rolling rock  
and concluded with some fear  
that the rolling would not stop

There’s nothing to divert it  
the straight path unobstructed through  
And they plotted and they prepared  
all the plans for what to do

While the rock it kept on rolling  
and it seemed to pick up speed  
even as the village elders cried  
the plan we would not need

The rock was started rolling  
long before it hit the town  
no one knows who really pushed it  
they just know it’s coming down

There are those who will avoid it  
There are some that simply won’t  
There are some who see the rock  
There are other’s who still don’t

But the rock is still a rock  
and it will keep on rolling down  
And ‘though I am loath to do so  
I will go and leave the town

But I know I will remember  
when the rock was rolling down  
and although I couldn’t see it  
I could feel it pressing down


End file.
